The Treasure House
Leah The Treasure House is an antique shop that looks like a middle size wooden pyramid, covering a layer of five-centimeter-thick deep green moss so that it aslo looks like a zongzi covered by green leaves. Every thing is made of a kind of hard wood with the pleasure scent, ecept the ground of the first floor. Quaker doesn't only designed this shop to do his business, he also stores the antiques and display them to the visitors. When you walk into this shop, you would find that the style of the inside is very very simple. Almost everywhere is fiied with wooden shelves and frames with wonderful carving so it is also a little bit of ancient Chinese style. People from Shan Shui like to go here to appreciate the antiques and know about the story of them. City The Terre Tree City article: The Terre Tree The Terre Tree is the name of the humongous tree that stands in the tropics of Shan Shui. Although in the tropics, this magical tree looks more like an apple tree. Its fruit is massive, large enough that people have built homes, and other buildings, inside them. The society of The Terra Tree village is a plutocracy and the people are all incredibly rich. They use gold to create their homes inside the fruit. The people have magical nuts that grow on the tree to store energy from the rains and the sun, using the tropical weather to their advantage. They can use magical "air roads" to travel around the village. Description Appearance Outside The wooden pyramid is not very big so there is a little bit difficult to find it in a large city. The pyramid antique shop,surrounded by the woooden fences painted in white, is located in a slightly seedy pocket of a street in the southeat of The Terre Tree. People can not go there by any big vechicl.Travellers need to walk there. When you get closer and closer to the Treasure House,you would smell a kind of pleasure scent which makes you feel relaxed and refresh youself. Before you come in the shop ,youhave to climb up a five nut-brown flights of the stairway in the middle of a not so big garden with all kinds of flowers blossoming in all year. Sanding in ftont of the Treasure House, you may think it's a raw zongzi because of the deep green moss. this moss seems to look very common to people. Actually, it is a magic plant. Usually moss grows in wet places, but this moss can dry the inside of the shop. Meanwhile, it can cool down or warn up the inside according to the weather.When the moss with dews is in a day with bright sunshine, it looks like a jade knoll. Although the surface of the pyramid is covered by the thick moss, there is no need to worry about the lighting. Each surface has a big window on it. Quaker would roll up the windows every morning.When it is a rainy day, Quaker would just roll up the pieces of moss on the windows. Then, people could see the outside through the glass windows. What's more, the top of the pyramid was divided into three parts. When Quaker needs more light, he can just press the button on the wall inside the shop to open the top, which looks like the flowers bloosom out. Inside The pyramid was divided into three floors. The inside walls keep what they was. There is no any painting or decoration on the walls but the grains of the wood is so beautiful that it seems that there are many mountains-and-waters paintings on the walls. Because this is a shop ,there is only a big room insides. When you open the door and come in, you would be surprised by so many shelves in different shapes in the first floor, which is made of wood and carved different patten in them, like flowers ,birds and bamboos. They hae been arranged suitably in this big room. The cornerin the right side is placed a set of set of middle size dark-brown wodden desk and chair. Bside the chair, there is a rocking chair made from rattan for Quaker to rest. This is the place Quaker works. When people look up the glass ceiling, they can see a large paper lantern hanging there. The slight yellow light scattering from the lantern makes this floor look quiet. In the corner at the back, a flight of rotary staircase is up to the second floor. The second floor is much drier than the first floor so Quaker use it to store his antique paintings. Visitors wil see that there are lots of delicated wooden frames, hanging the paintings of different styles.This floor gets more light and the decorations are more bright so people feel more relaxed in this floor. The same rotary staircase would lead you to the third floor. There is only a round table and three chairs in the third floor—the top which is more modern. Visitos could have a rest here. Age/History The pyramid-shape antique shop has been existed here since Shan Shui appeared. No one knows who built it and why it is owned bu Quaker because of so many different stories about it. Although it is still a shop ,it aslo becomes a place of interest that people are eager to visit. Purpose The Treasure House now is designed to be an antique shop as well as a place of interest for people to know more about the history of Shan Shui. Everyone can go there to appreciate the amazing antiques and have a wonderful experience about different periods of this world. No matter who you are, if you want to go there, you can just go. However, 10 people would be recieved a day in order to protect this building and maintain Quaker's business. People Owners * Quaker Residents Users * all the people in Shan Shui * Quaker Category:Location Page